This invention relates generally to portable heating appliances and, more, particularly, is directed to a novel portable curling iron.
A curling iron curls hair by wrapping the hair, tress by tress, around a heated barrel, holding the wrapped tress for a period of time and then unwrapping the tress. The length of time the hair is held wrapped around the barrel, the temperature, the diameter of the barrel and the hair's characteristics largely determine the tightness of the curl.
Some curling irons are portable. These heat the barrel by an electrical heat source or a portable fuel source. Electrical portable curling irons are relatively impractical, but catalytic gas powered curling irons are widely employed. The catalytic converters thereof are powered by butane or similar type gases which may take the form of replaceable or refillable cartridges. Such portable curling irons are widely used, and may be conveniently used almost anywhere.
Catalytic burners for portable curling irons suffer from several disadvantages. First, they are slow to heat and expensive to manufacture, which are clearly undesirable. Additionally, if the temperature runs too high, the platinum catalyst sinters, reducing surface area, which reduces life.
Still further, catalytic converters can suffer from "hot spots" which can render them dangerous.